The present invention relates to a crane, in particular to a modular mobile crane, as well as to a method for moving and displacing such a crane.
Working with large lifting heights and heavy loads requires very large cranes. Such cranes are used on large construction sites at different sites of use. The transport of a large crane up to a construction site and on the construction site is relatively expensive. Thus, it is advantageous if the crane can be moved autonomously, and if no other transport vehicles have to to be reserved at the construction site or need be transported to the construction site.
It is known that such large cranes are also very heavy, and they are frequently broken up into assembly groups for their move to the construction site. The justification for this relates to the admissible weights and to the maximum admissible or economically transportable dimensions. However, it must be kept in mind that, during the transport of a crane to the construction site or the removal transport of such a crane from the construction site, the rules of public road traffic apply and have to be complied with.
Since such rules do not apply on the construction site, large cranes can be moved on a regular basis at the construction site, in a state that is as fully equipped as possible, from one site of use to another site of use. However, the loads that the vehicle can carry are limited here as well.
If the crane is very large, in comparison to the carriage, it is technically no longer possible to move the crane in a completely equipped state. The move is then carried out in a modular manner. However, the modules then have to be assembled on site, which entails considerable costs and expenditure of time.
From DE 10 2008 047 737 A1, a mobile crane is known which can consist of different modules, such as, for example, a drive module, an equipping module, a platform module, and a support module, which can be assembled as needed. All the modules here have connection points, so that they can be coupled to each other as desired. For the construction of the crane, the modules can be assembled in accordance with the requirements of the construction site. In addition, during the refitting of the crane from transport operation to usage operation, the modules can be uncoupled, and, for example, they can also be coupled again at another location, in order to achieve a desired change in the center of gravity, or a weight compensation, for example. The drive module is then used as a counterweight, and it leads to a symmetric load distribution over the vehicle axles of the platform module. In this solution, the coupling together of two telescopic cranes with up to 14 axles has also been envisaged.
DE 20 2011 101 049 U1 describes a crane with a foldable arm which is used to raise the loads and which can be installed on commercial transport vehicles, such as trucks and other machines, for commercial uses.
The crane that is disclosed here can be carried by a transport vehicle, wherein the crane construction comprises a multiply deployable support as well as a jib.
DE 90 15 296 U1 discloses a crane which can be transported from one construction site to another construction site. This mobile crane is mounted on a trailer and it can be uncoupled from the towing vehicle. However, after the uncoupling, it can then be operated only in a supported arrangement.
DE 25 44 958 A1 shows a crane which is mounted on a trailer and which can be uncoupled from the towing vehicle. After the uncoupling, it continues to be fully movable on the construction site.
DE 20 2006 007 486 U1 discloses a mobile crane with a crane jib which can be transported separately. The installation then consists in having the jib be supported by means of attached supports, and the crane move under the jib.
DE 20 2008 016 876 U1 describes a roller rotating connection for the rotating connection of an upper carriage to the under carriage of a crane, wherein the roller rotating connection to the upper carriage and to the under carriage in each case comprises a quick connection coupling. Thus, the rotating crane can be transported separately as a transport unit with the rotary mechanism. Here, it is provided that several hydraulic motors are connected to each other, so that only one hydraulic connection needs to be established during the installation.